


It means no worries

by aerobesk



Series: Camp Counselor AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Counselor AU, and almost a song fic, except they do sing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means no worries

Tucker was surprised to see Wash there. When he’d heard Caboose starting up the Lion King, he had made sure to hide in his bunk of the cabin. His stomach, however, had different plans, and he soon became hungry enough to head out to the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of the main room, mildly shocked to see a blond head poking over the couch next to the brunette one.

            He shrugged, heading into the kitchen and grabbing himself a drink and some chips before leaving. He was almost to the hallway when he heard Wash’s voice.

            “If you bring some of those chips in here, you can join us for the movie.”

            Tucker snorted, turning to face him.

            “And why would I want to do that?”

            “Because you love this movie more than Caboose does.”

            Tucker shifted for a moment before sighing and entering the room, flopping down next to Wash and setting the chips on the table. The blond was right; Tucker actually did adore the movie. He hadn’t wanted to watch it with them simply because he didn’t want them to know just how much he loved it.

            Of course, he managed to fuck that up when he started singing along under his breath.

            “Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase.”

            He almost slapped a hand over his mouth before he heard the voice next to him start up, an amused smile on Wash’s face.

            “Hakuna Matata. Ain’t no passing craze.”

            His voice was louder than Tucker’s, but not by much. The teal soldier shook his head, managing not to grin as he continued.

            “It means no worries, for the rest of you days.”

            He could actually hear the chuckle in Wash’s voice as they managed to harmonize.

            “It’s our problem free, philosophy.”

            “Hakuna Matata.”

            “Hakuna Matata?” Tucker actually laughed when he heard Caboose pick up Simba’s line. Apparently all of them had seen the movie more than enough.

            “Yeah! It’s our motto!”

            “What’s a motto?”

            “Nothing; what’s a motto with you?” Wash smiled at the barely concealed laughter in Tucker’s voice as he delivered the line, throwing his arm out dramatically.

            “You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems.”

            “That’s right! Take Pumbaa for example. Why, when he was a young Warthog.”

            Tucker drew the line out slightly, smirking at Wash who cleared his throat and took a breath.

            “When I was a young Warthog!” Tucker blinked. Well, Wash certainly had a better voice than he let on.

            “Very nice.”

            “Thanks.” There was a snide grin on his face, and Tucker had a feeling he knew that he’d meant it.

            Caboose was laughing while they went through the next set of lines, bantering back and forth over the scene before picking up the next chorus together.

            “Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata; ain’t no passing craze!”

            “It means no worries for the rest of your days!” In his excitement, Caboose stood while he sang. His voice wasn’t the best, but Tucker couldn’t help but get in on it, jumping up as well.

            “Yeah, sing it kid!”

            “It’s our problem free!”

            They both looked at Wash, who smiled and stood, holding out his arms with a flare. “Philosophy!”

            He clapped his hands down on both of their shoulders. “Hakuna Matata.”

            They went through the next set of lines, Wash laughing at how into it Tucker was getting. He was starting to go through the same motions as Timon, and both Wash and Caboose lost it when he picked up one of the cream puffs they had left sitting out from the previous movie night and said “Oh! The little cream filled kind!” before popping it in his mouth and swallowing it in one go.

            Tucker started snapping along to the beat, getting closer to Wash again as they sang their part. Suddenly Caboose moved forward, grapping Wash around his shoulders and Tucker behind his back and pulling them into a hug while he sang out his next lines.

            “It means no worries! For the rest of your days!” Unfortunately, he didn’t notice just how close that had pushed Wash and Tucker, actually pressing their faces together. Tucker felt his eyes widen and noticed the flush spread on Wash’s cheeks, and suddenly he was insanely glad for his dark skin.

            Caboose quickly let go, and somehow both Wash and Tucker managed to choke out the last lines, not with as much vigor as before, but Tucker almost had his breath back by the end of it.

            Caboose started laughing, quickly flopping on the couch again while the lines started up. Wash moved next, sitting almost awkwardly and leaving more than enough space for Tucker. Of course, the couch wasn’t exactly large, and they barely had half a foot of space between them when Tucker sat.

            And if Wash moved a little closer and Tucker moved his hand just enough to brush Wash’s during Can You Feel The Love Tonight, neither of them said anything.


End file.
